Master Obi-Wan's Secret Someone
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Ahsoka notices some very suspicious behavior from Master Obi-Wan. Curious, she sets out to find just 'who' he has been hiding... [And Anakin is skeptical]
1. Sneaking Around

Ahsoka threw herself down onto couch with a chocked scream of frustration. So she knew this was probably not going to be the most relaxing stay back at the temple... but this... THIS was _Nonsense_! Ughhh.

When Skyguy explained to her that he did not technically have quartets of his own - never having the time to move out his Master's due to the start of the war- that they would be staying in Master Obi-Wan's quarters. She was fine with it. Anakin warned her that someone is going to have to sleep on the couch. Yeah, okay whatever. They have slept in worse conditions.

She was the one who got the couch. Nether her or Anakin wanting to make Obi-Wan give up his cot, regardless of his offers to. And she did not really want to stay in Anakin's room. There were many questions she held regarding her Master... she feared that if she spent too long in his room that she may find answers to questions she did not even want to ask, let alone know the answer to. So, she took the couch.

And it was a nice couch. Soft and worn down, and thankfully big enough for her to sleep on without gaining her a sore neck. And things where looking good. Some much needed rest and time to bond with her Masters.

She did not think it would end up being this frustrating however. She growled into her pillow.

She hears her Master approach her, his bare feet padding across the carpet towards her. "Ahsoka, come on... you must see how ridiculous this all is"

Ahsoka lifted her head from the pillow to glare at her Master. "No. No, it's not. Master... don't you think it is even just the littlest bit suspicious? Why would Obi-wan sneak around, AND OUT, his quarters in the middle of the night? It doesn't make sense."

Her Master looked at her with a sigh "Ahsoka,... he was probably off to a council meeting and didn't want to wake you."

Ahsoka looks away from him with a huff. "A meeting, Master? In the middle of the night?" 'Well' she thinks, 'it's not totally unreasonable. But, something doesn't feel right'.

She does not look to him when she hears him slowly start to walk away. She hears him laugh softly. If she was not so frustrated she probably would have smiled at the sound. "It could have been an emergency meeting, Ahsoka. It's probably nothing, really."

She does not respond to him, instead she waits for the sound of the door to shut closed. When he is gone Ahsoka sits up on the couch. Skyguy was most likely right, but she is not entirely shore. Something is up. Master Obi-Wan is hiding something. But what would he have to hide? What would prompt the need for the Council Master to sneak out of his quarters late at night when everyone else should have been asleep?

.

* * *

 _ **.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

For those who are interested in my story "The Right Choice" I am still working on it. Chapter 4 is being an absolute pain, and I am getting to the point where I feel I should just start the chapter over again. I have not abandoned it.  
Also Mental health has been a real pain the last couple of months... Sorry :(

...  
On a more positive note. This should be a positive story ^^ And as I have had this floating in my head for a while, Updates should be fairly reliable (for once).

*Takes a deep breath* This is the first I have ever asked this on one of my stories but...  
Please 'read and respond' I would love to hear your thoughts on this story.  
Especially your guesses on who Master Kenobi is sneaking off to see ;P


	2. Flowers?

Ahsoka sits quietly at the dining table running over a text for one of her classes. Partaking in a war did not lessen the homework load, she thinks with a laugh.

She shakes her head in order to clear her mind and focus back to reading the text. It was not that it was difficult or boring, it was actually quite an interesting read. It is just, after this morning she had not been able to stop thinking about Master Obi-Wan's strange behaviour.

It was only one time, and her Master was probably right. Ahsoka sighs, looking away from the data pad to gaze towards the front door. It was likely nothing more than Obi-Wan heading off to a meeting and not wanting to wake anyone. But she could not shake the thought that-

Ahsoka turned back to her work. 'It is probably the war' she thinks miserably 'I have become so used to there being some threat or secrete motive behind everyone's actions that I'm getting a little too on edge. It's not unheard of'.

Ahsoka turns around joyfully when she hears the front door slide open, distracting her from her thoughts. She feels a bit guilty, however, when she sees Master Obi-Wan. He probably did not need her creating this morning speculations about him. 'Hopefully Anakin hasn't told him' she thinks. Ahsoka smiles at him cheerfully putting her thoughts away, "Hello, Master".

Obi-Wan looks up at her and smiles from where he was removing his boots. "Hello, Ahsoka. Studying, I see"

Ahsoka's smile broadens "Master Herat'iir assigned us this text on the history of trade route agreements and pirates. I find it funny how the pirates seemed to always stuff up every plan to keep them of the routes. Some of them were rather crafty"

Obi-Wan laughs "I remember learning about that. Yes, some of the plans were rather remarkable. In particular, I remember Commodore Frantt and the Yevanti trade lan-" Obi-Wan continues on cheerfully, but Ahsoka is not really listening anymore. All her focus is on the bouquet of flowers Master Obi-Wan is holding in his hands.

The delicate exotic flowers in soft pinks, lavenders and creamy whites are beautiful. She marvels how such soft pale colours almost seem to glow in the light. The silky pink and purple ribbons seem to catch the light perfectly, bringing a sparkle to the bouquet.

'But, why does Master Obi-Wan have a bunch of flowers?' she ponders, while she tries to look like she is still listening to him.

When Obi-Wan walks in to the kitchen laughing softly, she takes is as a que to laugh at the end of the funny story. She does feel remorse over having missed the tale but she really was curious about the flowers.

Given how well the conversations when with her Master this morning, Ahsoka figured she should probably just ask Master Obi-Wan about the flowers. She walks into the kitchen to see him putting the flowers into a vase of water.

"Hey, Master Obi-Wan?" She starts carefully. At his affirmative hum she continues forward. "What are the flowers all about?"

Obi-Wan smiles at the flowers "Oh, nothing to special really. Just wanted to add a bit of colour to the place". Ahsoka notices that he has not undone the ribbon however, in fact he has seemed to have selected a vase where he would not have to alter anything about the bouquet at all.

She frowns at the flowers thinking, "But Master, don't you already have some flowering plants in pots? Why didn't you just move them out here?" internally Ahsoka high-fives herself on her questions. Why indeed didn't he move his pot plants around?

"Just wanted to experiment with new species and colour" Obi-Wan explains as he walks past her with a small smile. Too her shock, the flowers were not the only thing he had brought home.

A dark purple velvety box of expensive chocolate confectionery sat proudly on the kitchen bench, sealed with a pearlescent white ribbon. 'Wow, they couldn't have been cheap' she thinks, shocked.

Ahsoka turns around just as Obi-Wan is about to disappear into his room. "Master Obi-Wan?" she calls out. Obi-Wan pauses "Yes, Ahsoka?" he answers.

"Those chocolates, who did you buy them for? They uhh look very expensive." Ahsoka's eyes widen at what she feels she may have implied "Not saying that you can't just buy yourself expensive chocolates, I mean" she feels her face flush with embarrassment.

"A friend of mine is feeling down, so I decided to acquire their favourite chocolates to help cheer them up a bit" And with that said Obi-Wan disappears into his room. And Ahsoka is left alone to stare at the vase of delicate flowers that sit quietly on the kitchen bench alongside the extravagant chocolates.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_  
Okay, so I had decided to post the first two chapters at once, I feel it would make a bit more sense that way. Anyway the first chapter is rather short, so... why not...

... I didn't have any reference for the chocolate box. It was just something that came to mind as I was writing. I am not to sure if you can get velvet chocolate boxes, but I mean also I don't see why they wouldn't actually exist (I think they might *Shrug*)


	3. What?

Ahsoka gives her Master a joking punch to his arm, both laughing "Master, one day soon I will be taller then you and you won't be able to pull that trick anymore"

Anakin laughs with a smug smile "Yeah, true. But right now? You are still shorter than me, so I can and will use that."

Ahsoka shakes her head fondly as she enters the quarters, watching her Master rush of to claim the first shower… like he normally does.

She wonders into the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. Taking a glass out of the cupboard carefully and filling it under the tap, she reflects happily upon this afternoon's spar with her Master. She had been working hard on her form and felt it showed. Anakin seemed impressed, she thought with a smile.

She turns around to lean against the sink as she drunk her water. She let her eyes skim around Master Obi-Wan's kitchen, familiarising herself with all the little details as she has been for the past half-week. The worn kettle, the tea boxes that appeared to be hand painted, the chips and dints in the counter top – which she has a feeling may have something to do with her Master, just the little things that seemed to make this place seem a little more homely.

These are not even her quarters technically. They belong to Anakin and Master Obi-Wan. Technically she should be sleeping in the Padawan dorms given that she hasn't been assigned rooms with her Master. But the guys have welcomed her into their quarters and made her feel as if they were hers as well. Well, aside from sleeping on the couch, which she didn't honestly mind.

Her mind returns to yesterday. To Master Obi-Wan sneaking out and returning in the evening with flowers and chocolates. Her eyes drift over to the flowers to find them missing. Her eyes widen and she chokes lightly on her water.

'Didn't Master Obi-Wan said they were for decoration here? Maybe they were moved to one of the other rooms?' Ahsoka sets her glass down on the kitchen countertop and proceeds to look around the quarters for the flowers.

After a quick search not including the Master's personal rooms, she comes to the conclusion that the flowers are gone. And so too are the chocolates, however that could easily explained as Master Obi-Wan probably went to visit his "Friend" today. Maybe he gave them the flowers as well…?

* * *

Later in the evening Ahsoka sits on the couch watching a HoloDrama about some flamboyant space adventure looking to find this lost family treasure in order to prove himself to his love - Who in Ahsoka's opinion does not deserve him. Anakin left to do something a few hours ago, not telling her what he was off to do, of course. But that left her to do whatever she wished, and she decided to catch up on some shows.

The door to the quarters swish open revealing Master Obi-Wan. "Hello Ahsoka" he greats giving her a small smile. Ahsoka sits up straighter on the couch. "Hey" she returns.

Obi-Wan, after removing his boots, wonders over to see what she is watching. "Ah, catching up hmm? What's this one?" he asks fondly.

"uhhh... 'Pete's stake', Master. It's really funny" She supplies. She offers him some of her sweats and politely refuses. "So did you see your friend today, Master?"

Obi-Wan migrates into the kitchen "Yes, I did. It was nice to catch up and spend some time with them." Ahsoka hears him set the Kettle onto the stove. "They were pleasantly surprised with the chocolates." He adds on, knowing it seems, that she would ask.

"Would you like some tea, Ahsoka?" he asks from the kitchen. She smiles "Yeah, sure. Thanks, Master"

Ahsoka turns back to the Holoplayer, thinking. "Hey, Master?" She calls out after a while "What happened to those flowers? I thought you said that wanted them to decorate the place?" She tries to hide her grin.

Obi-Wan carefully removes the kettle from the stove and pours the tea into two cups. "Oh… A friend of mine came to visit me earlier today. They took a liking to the flowers… So I offered them the flowers to keep, given their interest" he carefully brings her cup of tea over.

Ahsoka barely manages to contain her smile at the light blush coming to Obi-Wan's cheeks. "Is this the same friend you gave the chocolates to, Master?" She watches him try and find a way to respond to the question. 'So he does have something to hide' she thinks gleefully. She watches as Obi-Wan opens his mouth to reply, but nothing quite comes out.

Then, of all her luck, Anakin comes in through the front door "Hey Master, What's for dinner? Your turn to cook." Ahsoka curses in her head.

Obi-Wan smiles brightly at Anakin "I think mayb-…" Ahsoka spends the rest of the night brooding. She never got her answer…

.

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Replies to reviews_**  
 **david. davies.5851** \- She does indeed have a mystery on her hands. XD she will be happy to be proven she was right in her suspicions... but will she learn too much about Master Obi-Wan? ^w^ I agree, I too would like to see more happy/funny stories about the trio for a change ^^


End file.
